Letter from an angel
by Abby the Ninja Mouse
Summary: Just a little one-shot. Prim was killed in the bombing a long time ago, and she sends a letter to Katniss from Heaven. And of course, our favorite little girl has an opinion about everything.
1. A letter

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm Abby! So this is a little one-shot that came to my mind.**

**-Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is a second language to me and I'm 12. But I try to have the best grammar possible!**

**And now, without further ado (Love to say that!), here is "Letter from an angel"! Enjoy!**

* * *

_KATNISS POV_

"Mommy! You have a letter!" My daughter, Ember Rue, screams from downstairs. I lazily climb downstairs, mentally cursing at myself for staying up late last night reading a book. Ember is holding up a pure white envelope that's…glowing? _Impossible_, I think, _envelopes don't glow._

"Thanks sweetie, go play with your brother now" I reply, taking the envelope from her olive-skinned hand that resembles mine so much. Ember replies with a nod and skips off to play with Cinna, her brother who is barely out of his toddler years.

Now that I look at the envelope closely, it is definitely glowing slightly. On the back, there is only one name written: Primrose.

What kind of sick joke is this? Prim's dead. She died years ago in the Rebellion. I can't think of someone who would do something so horrible, so I throw the letter into the fire crackling in the fireplace. Instead of burning, it glows brighter and…glides away from the fire.

"What the hell is this?" I mutter to myself. I pick up the letter and curiosity takes over me. I sigh and open the envelope to reveal a short letter. To my horror, it's written in a very familiar handwriting. One that I would recognize anywhere, in any sheet of paper and written in any ink:

Prim's handwriting. Without a shadow of a doubt, the letter is written in her handwriting. It is impossible to falsify, no text to copy it from. The ink is golden and there are no imperfections, no splashes of ink, nothing.

After I'm done analyzing the letter, I decide to actually read the contents.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm so glad I can talk to you after such a long time. I've missed you so much. I hope you're okay and that my death hasn't affected you too badly. Knowing you, you'll close this letter and rip it apart before reading even half of it, but I promise it's me, and I can prove it to you. On the morning of my Reaping, I left you some of Lady's cheese and it was wrapped in basil leaves. You call me your "Little Duck". I had a cat named Buttercup, and you hated -probably still hate- the poor kitty. If that isn't enough, when I died I was wearing a braid and the last thing I said was your name. Is that enough to convince you? Probably not, considering how stubborn you are._

_I miss you terribly, Katniss, but I've also learnt a lot of things here in Heaven. Oh, Heaven is beautiful. You'd love it here. There's even woods and people can hunt! There's a river that I like, because it has so many plants and flowers. They even have katniss plants and primroses. I planted some primroses next to the katniss plants, to remind me that we'll always be together. Maybe not physically, but I've been allowed to write to you once a month. Isn't that amazing?_

_I've met a lot of people here. I met girls my age, like one girl from District 11 named Rue. She told me she was in the Hunger Games with you, and that you made an alliance. She told me everything, and there were many things that they didn't show on TV. We're good friends now, Rue and I have a lot of things in common. She's also allowed to write once a month to someone and since her whole family is here she wants to write a letter to you. I think she'll write it later Oh, Rue's family is very nice. They're great people and are very thankful to you for helping Rue and giving them the money you earned from winning the Games._

_I also met Finnick Odair, the Victor. He's talked to me about the war and I think it was horrible. He's a grown-up so he can't write any letters, but he'd like you to tell a woman named Annie that he really misses her, loves her a lot and that he hopes she's fine. He says he knows she'll be a great mom. Anyways, back to you, he says you were a great friend to him and that he misses you._

_Another thing that I love here is that you're never sleepy, hungry, thirsty or have to go to the bathroom. No needs. You can do anything you want, whenever you want. You could hunt, Katniss. And they have so many animals in the woods! There are lots of birds, and deer, and rabbits and so many others that I can't name them all. It's paradise here. I have a mockingjay in the woods that always flies to me when I go there. I named him Kris, in reference to you. _

_Now, about you and Peeta! I'm so sorry Katniss; I just have to give my opinion about this. I think you two make such an ideal couple. He's nothing like you, so he contrasts you perfectly. It's just so romantic how he's loved you since you were 5, and everything you've been through. You would've never been that close with Gale. You two are better like friends. But with Peeta I feel like it all clicks, like you two are meant to be. I wish I could've been there for your wedding, big sister. It would've been a lot of fun to dance with you, like in Finnick and Annie's. Remember that? I had so much fun!_

_Katniss, I'm afraid I don't know what I could say now. I've rambled so much I have nothing left to talk to you about. I hope you miss me as much as I miss you, although that's impossible. Say hi to everyone there, and please have fun and enjoy your life as much as possible, for your Little Duck! So much love and hugs and kisses,_

_Primrose Everdeen_

_P.D Oh, and please take care of Buttercup! Love you!_

By the end of the letter, tears are streaming down my face. This letter was definitely written by my little sister. As ridiculous as it may seem, I can feel it somehow. This letter was written by my little sister, my little duck, my Prim.

The tears are now followed by a horrible choking sound, and I collapse on the living room couch holding the letter tightly to my chest. This is exactly how Peeta finds me when he comes back from the bakery.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" The worry is clear in his tone, but when he sees the smile on my face he is completely confused.

"Nothing," I state as I stand up and show him the letter. "An angel sent me a letter"

* * *

**Now, I don't want to be pushy or anything but…would you be really nice and click that pretty Review button? Please? Constructive criticism is accepted!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: So, my dear amazing readers!**

**I'm sorry if anyone thought this was an update! But I got this review asking if I was going to make Rue's letter and I've honestly thought about it, so I put up a poll on my profile. Please check it out, I'd love to hear what you think and thanks for all the positive feedback, it really cheers me up so much! Thank you!**

**-Abby**

**PS: Sorry for making you cry…**


End file.
